poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am On Your Side
"I Am On Your Side" is a song from the Sofia the First ''episode "In Cedric We Trust". It is sung by Cedric, Roland, and Sofia to convince Roland to forgive him. The version in Thomas & Friends meet the Incredibles 2 is called 'We Are On Their Side'. LYRICS: Original: '''Cedric:' I've said sorry again and again For my past wrongs And for the man I was back then But still there's a wall around your heart So brick by brick I'll try to break that wall apart I'll lend a million hands I'll bridge the great divide Jump through a million hoops until you're satisfied That I am on your side Yes, I am on your side Roland: I see Wormwood up there in the sky Sofia: Now aren't ya glad we gave Cedric's way a try Cedric: I want your forgiveness for all that mess But I want to prove that I deserve it More than less I'll lend a million hands I'll bridge the great divide Jump through a million hoops until you're satisfied That I am on your side Yes, I am on your side Do you remember when we were like a team? You had my back It was better than any dream Sofia: What's in pieces can still be repaired It's not too late To fix the friendship you once shared Cedric: And so I'll lend a million hands I'll the bridge the great divide Jump through a million hoops until you're satisfied That I am on your side Roland: I am starting to see that you on my side Cedric: I am on your side Roland: My side My side Thomas & Friends meet the Incredibles 2 version: Ben Tennyson: We want supers to be legal again We'll right the wrongs Fix all the mistakes made back then There may a wall around their hearts Sly Cooper: So brick by brick We'll try to break that wall apart Thomas: We'll lend a million hands Percy: We'll bridge the great divide James: Jump through a million hoops until they're satisfied Cause we are on their side Ben Tennyson: Yes, we are on their side Max Tennyson: We'll all be heroes, up there in the sky Thomas: Now aren't you glad we gave Winston's way a try Bob Parr: We want to make it better for all that mess Helen Parr: But we have to prove that we deserve it More or less James: We'll lend a million hands Thomas: We'll bridge the great divide Percy: Jump through a million hoops until they're satisfied Ben Tennyson: Cause we are on their side Yes, we are on their side Thomas: Remember Bomb Voyage James: And Syndrome as well You saved the day, Sly Cooper: It was perfect, we can tell. Max Tennyson: What's in pieces can still be repaired It's not too late To fix the bonds that you once shared Percy: And so we'll lend a million hands James: We'll bridge the great divide Thomas: Jump through a million hoops until they're satisfied Cause we are on their side Ben Tennyson: Soon they will see supers are on.. Bob Parr: We are on... All: Their side, their side, their side! Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs